


light.

by taeyongists



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Happy ending though, M/M, lee jeno - Freeform, lol im sorry, mark lee - Freeform, na jaemin - Freeform, nct - Freeform, nomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 09:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyongists/pseuds/taeyongists
Summary: jaemin's heart broke when he saw that clearly, he didn't give jeno enough love.





	light.

na jaemin loved his boyfriend so much, he would do anything for the older male. but he hasn't been happy lately. only because the jeno he fell in love with, has changed. because now instead of smelling vanilla, he smells alochol on his barely legal boyfriend. jaemin thought he was doing a great job loving the slightly taller boy, but he was wrong. when jeno goes out with friends and jaemin asks to come along, jeno rejects his asking quickly and leaves. 

gosh, the kind of hell jeno was giving jaemin. it was almost considered unfair how jaemin still deeply loves him, how much he cares for him when jeno doesn't even look at him with heart eyes anymore. so one day, jaemin went out with two of his friends, renjun and jungwoo. they went to a club, but one that was fitting for jaemin's age group. it still wasn't the best, jaemin smelling the stench of alcohol around the room. he sat with his two legal friends who drank and had fun, he did too somehow. the two friends can see the sadness in jaemin's eyes even when he smiled, because when he does, there's this light in both of his eyes that blind them. but it's not there, all they see is pure darkness, sadness.

"are you sure you don't want to talk to us about anything? we're here for you, you know. and we always will be" jungwoo told jaemin as he rested his hand on the younger boys shoulder, renjun nodding in agreement. jaemin looked down for a bit before smiling at the two boys, "no, yeah im fine. i can handle anything that gets to me, i promise" he spoke, words a bit shaky. the two boys just nodded, eyes full of worry as they stared at jaemin. the youngest of the three successfully changed the subject quickly and they were having a great time again, just what jaemin wanted.

it wasn't long until renjun's bright red, laughing face, turned serious. his eyes filled with shock and sorrow as he looked straight ahead of him. the two other boys were very confused at the sudden change of expression and tried to look at what renjun was staring at. jaemin thought it would've just been something weird, something that shaked renjun up a bit but oh no. the view he clearly had, absolutely broke him. he could hear his heart shake and break as the seconds went by. he stood up in shock, eyes watery as he took steps closer to the view. he didn't know what he was doing at all. it was until a sob left jaemin's lips that jeno saw him.

right at that moment, jeno's mouth went dry. the smirking lips and his wild hands were now both trembeling. because he was caught. out of all people, he was caught by jaemin when another male sat on his lap, lips dangerously close to his, yet they didn't kiss. jeno pushed the boy off of him quickly, standing up. jaemin's eyes were filled with disbelief and hurt, looking down at the ground. he couldn't control his tears and soon jeno couldn't either. he tried to step closer to jaemin, but jaemin just took a step back. 

"was i not good enough for you? did i not give you the right kind of love?" was all jaemin could say. he didn't lash out on jeno which most people around him thought he would do. no. he blamed himself. blamed himself for the cheating he didn't even do. "no, no baby. you did. i promise you did, i don't know what i was doing, i was out of it" jeno said, tears falling quickly as he was jaemin's hurt expression. believe it or not, but when jeno acted like an asshole to jaemin, he was still smiling. jeno knew why. because when they first got together jaemin told him, "the person you love should only see you smiling, so that's what you'll always see from me."

and fuck, he knew he hurt jaemin the past few months, but this. this was the breaking point, because jaemin had no expression on his face, his eyes said it all though. jeno feels as if he broke the boy. "if i didn't see you, you probably would have done more wouldn't you? you probably do this all the time when you leave. do you not love me anymore? when did you stop? why couldn't you tell me so i could fix it? why couldn't you tell me that i didn't make you feel precious when i thought that's what you made me feel?" 

jeno could never explain in words how sorry he felt. out of all people, he hurt the one person that loves him. the one person that would risk his life just for him to be happy. "i love you jaemin, you're the only one i love. please, i promise you really are" jeno pleaded, he held jaemin's hands that were not the same warm hands, but now cold as ice hands. jaemin kept his head low as he cried, looking as if he's the one who did wrong. "and i'm sorry i couldn't fulfill what you wanted. i'm sorry for keeping you so unhappy. i tried to fix out relationship, i really did. i tried to buy you things, cook for you, sleep next to you, show you all my love. but then you would break my gifts, eat without me, and leave before i could climb in bed with you." jaemin whispered to him. he looked up at jeno with his big eyes, "what did i do to our relationship?" he asked. jeno brought him in for a hug. he hugged the boy so tightly, feeling as if he let go, he would never feel warmth again. "you did nothing, i swear you didn't. it was just me. i was stupid enough to get obsessed with going out with my friends. and that guy you just saw me with, i swear i thought it was you"

renjun scoffed, looking at jeno so angrily. he didn't believe a single word he just said. it was until the other boy who was once seated on jeno's lap walked up, "its true" he spoke. even in this situation, jeno still found a way to find jaemin cute when he felt the smaller boy hug him tighter and pull him further away from the dark haired male. "he kept saying the named jaemin, and i just let him think i was the person he kept calling. he was close to being knocked out drunk when i found him" mark confessed as he held sorrow in his eyes when he tried to keep eye contact with jaemin. he's never felt so bad for someone, but seeing jaemin's eyes full of tears and his small hands shaking, mark's heart couldn't help but ache. jeno looked down at jaemin, "i've never done anything stupid like that before. i told my friends from the beginning to never let me do something like that." he told the boy. "i love you, i really do. i love you so much and im sorry i've only let you see the opposite of that. im such a bad boyfriend and fuck, i have the best boyfriend in the world. i have the most precious boyfriend in the world and i fucked it up. and it hurts to know that you'll probably break up with me and find someone else because you are something no one can ever replace. i love you so much and i promise, i'll be a better boyfriend if you let me" 

jaemin couldn't say no to the boy he loved. he gave him a small kiss which made jeno's body less tense than it was before. "i'm sorry you had to see me cry, i told you that you should only see me smile" jaemin said, letting out a small chuckle. "no it's okay, strong boyfriends let out tears in front of their lovers." jeno told him. jaemin smiled as he laughed and finally, just finally, jungwoo and renjun saw the light that was once there.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any mistakes lol


End file.
